Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains: Burning Souls
by tigerkim1027
Summary: A new age has begun in Den City! And when there is a new age, a new adventures starts with one person. That person, is Yukimura "Yuki" Yashida. Join him and Playmaker aka Yusaku Fujiki in an adventure as they fight against the hacker group, The Knights of Hanoi, and the biggest company in the dueling world, SOL Technologies. Burn, my soul!


**Hello people and welcome to the first chapter of my Vrains story. Although there aren't that many episodes of Vrains, I decided to get a head start for myself. Hope you guys enjoy! And remember that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! at all. Any bolded OC cards belong to me.**

 **Chapter 1: My Name is Soul Master!**

As the sun started to set in a place called Den City, a young man around the age of 16 stands on a hill not too far from the peaceful city. He stands at 5'8 feet tall with a travel bag over his shoulder and has blue eyes. He wore a red trench coat that went down a few inches past his wait along with blue t-shirt inside, black and white fingerless gloves, black pants, and red sportshoes. His hair consisted of dual-colored of red and yellow spiked up to the left. His name was Yukimura "Yuki" Yashida.

"So this is Den City?" The young man whispered. "Let's see what this city holds in store for me." He then walks toward the city.

* * *

 _ **(Vrains OP Song)**_

 **A digital tunnel is shown with a glimpse of the Millenium Eye until it was replaced a duel disk attached to a blue shadowed Playmaker, then multi-colored birds flew into the tunnel as the title showed.**

 _ **(Running through, Across the universe)**_

 **The sun shined then showed Yusaku walking and Naoki running toward him with a wave.**

 _ **(At the speed of light.)**_

 _ **(Begin Loading.)**_

 **Go Onizuka in a grey hoodie on a bridge with cars and school buses.**

 _ **(Open the door of dreams.)**_

 **Changes to Aoi Zaizen turning away from watching the sunset, Yuki looks at the sunset from a rooftop, Kusanagi eating a hot dog in his van, and Akira Zaizen leaning on his car at night.**

 _ **(Spreading VRAINS)**_

 _ **(Believe in yourself!)**_

 **Yusaku and Yuki stand in the middle of town with lights around them shining brightly.**

 _ **(Continuing VRAINS)**_

 **Changes to a white background showing Ignis and a red feminine silhouette coming toward, a young Yusaku, both duel disks from Playmaker and Soul Master activate before the word INTO THE VRAINS showed.**

 _ **(The circuit that draws into the future.)**_

 _ **(Let's grab it with these hands, Yeah!)**_

 **Both duelists appear in LINK VRAINS on their D-Boards before drawing their cards, Decode Talker and Firewall Dragon float alongside Yusaku while Sengoku - Gurendragon and a red shadowed dragon roar alongside Yuki.**

 _ **(Access!)**_

 _ **(Start up, Data Storm!)**_

 _ **(Now, With the Wind.)**_

 _ **(I Link my heart and mind.)**_

 **A glimpse of Topologic Bomber Dragon appeares then changed to a data storm expanding as** **both Playmaker and Soul Master ride besides each other.**

 _ **(Speed up, Data Storm!)**_

 _ **(Now Win the Race!)**_

 _ **(Connecting the world.)**_

 **Blue Angel twirls around as her three Trickstar monsters stood behind her, Go Onizuka riding his D-Board with his two Gouki monsters.**

 _ **(No matter when,)**_

 _ **(Nothing impossible.)**_

 **Ema jumping off her motorcycle before transforming into her VRAINS alter ego, 6 orbs shine revealing Cracking Dragon with Revolver commanding it.**

 _ **(Strive for hope,)**_

 _ **(And ride the wind!)**_

 **Playmaker draws a card along with Soul Master inserting a card, Revolver orders a shadowed dragon with green outlines to attack and clashes with Decode Talker and Gurendragon.**

 **(Oh Yeah!)**

 **Shows Yusaku's Cyberse monsters along with the Sengoku monsters, then shows Playmaker, Soul Master, and Revolver ride on their D-Boards along with Go Onizuka and Blue Angel before disappearing into various colored lights before changing into a bird flying up the skies.**

 **(Oh Yeah!)**

* * *

As he starts walking around the city, he starts noticing a lot of people that were gathering near a big screen display that showed two people. "I wonder who those two are?" Yuki wondered until he was overheard. "Hey." Yuki turns to the source and to see a young man who was short with a sort of big and round head along with wearing a school uniform but with the sleeves rolled up. "You must be new around here. Did you just arrive in this town?" The student grinned at Yuki.

"That's right." Yuki answered. "My name is Naoki Shima!" The student named Naoki grinned as he started to show something attached to his left wrist. "Hey, what do you think of this?" He shows a device. "No. What is it?"

"Hehe! This is the new duel disk designed by SOL Technologies! So what do you think?" Naoki bragged. "Looks kinda lame." Yuki answered plainly making Naoki snort. "Hey!"

"Now how about telling me who those people are and where are they dueling in?" Yuki asked. "Huh? You're a duelist?" Naoki asked too close to Yuki until he pushed him back. "Hey, how about some personal space and just answer my question?" Naoki sighed as he explained. "Listen. The duelists that you see up there are the Charisma Duelists, Go Onizuka and Blue Angel. The place that they are dueling is called LINK VRAINS which stands for Link Virtual Reality Artificial Intelligence Network Systems in which duelists can duel in virtual reality."

"Hmm? LINK VRAINS? Sounds like an interesting place to dive into." Yuki said. "Oh yeah! If you happen to dive into LINK VRAINS, you might also run into Playmaker." Naoki added. "Playmaker? Who is that?"

"Oh right. Playmaker is a Duelist that has taken out the evil hacker group known as the Knights of Hanoi! He's so mysterious but cool at the same time! There haven't been any recent sightings of him because apparently nobody even knows what he looks like. But even so, I want to be a duelist of justice like Playmaker!" Naoki continued bragging about his idol. "Even though I've never been into LINK VRAINS before." He whispered that last part but Yuki heard unfortunately.

"Hey, would you wanna duel me?" Naoki requested. "No thanks. I've seen your personality and how you work. First, you brag about your duel disk but you don't seem concerned about the cards of your deck. Second, saying that you haven't dived to LINK VRAINS yet is probably because of your lack of skills and confidence. Third, how can you call yourself a duelist if you suddenly ask someone you just met and don't know about?" Yuki said leaving a dumbfounded Naoki. "What the heck!? You too are criticizing me with these three things!? Screw you!" Naoki yelled before joining in the crowd. Yuki sighed.

"Well, at least I have the info I need about this place. Now then. How am I supposed to get inside this LINK VRAINS place?" He wondered before walking until he saw that the screen were fizzling and a huge mechanical dragon started flying around the screens with someone on top of the dragon.

"This looks like trouble but how do I get inside LINK VRAINS?" Yuki wondered until... "Come to me." Yuki looked around for the source of the voice and followed it.

* * *

After a few minutes of finding the voice, he came across an abandoned warehouse and opened the door. The room inside looked partially dusty with an old display computer screen and some living furniture that were still in some good condition. "Where are you?" Yuki takes a flashlight out of his bag and turns it on before seeing something come out of the screen and into his bag. "What the!?" Yuki quickly put his bag down and dug through before finding his duel disk which is similar to Yusaku's except the color scheme was red, yellow, and black. The orb screen of the duel disk started to reveal a red female humanoid. "It has been done, master."

Yuki freaked out as he started shaking his duel disk. "Hey! What the heck are you!? Get out of my duel disk!" Yuki demanded. "I'm sorry to say this but I can't and what I have to say is of utmost importance." The humanoid said making Yuki stop shaking and listened. "My name is Ruby, an AI that has been locked away in this very place for 5 years. But explanations will have to wait." Ruby's eyes glowed as a secret door opened at the far corner to reveal a small room with circuits. "You must get inside LINK VRAINS and stop the Knights from destroying it. Please." Yuki looked at the room before he made a determined face and placed his duel disk on his wrist before going inside.

"In order to dive in, you must say "Deck, set! Into the VRAINS!"." Ruby explained as Yuki nodded and took his deck out as the door closed. "Deck, set! Into the VRAINS!" Circuit scanners appeared as Yuki's transformation occured. Yuki stretched his body as his outfit started to change into red fire armor, a grey belt, yellow lines embedded on his left side, eye color changed to green, and hair changes to black and dark red with his hairstyle spiked up a bit. After the transformation was done, Yuki dashed through a portal and into a virtual world of Den City while landing on a rooftop.

Yuki looks around and spots the mechanical dragon chasing Blue Angel. He starts jumping across buildings toward the scene. "Disappear." The man on top of the dragon coldly said before it fired. And in the nick of time, Yuki held Blue Angel bridal style and jumped out of the way. After clearing from the attack, Blue Angel quickly recovered and looked at her mysterious savior. "Who are you?"

Before Yuki could say anything, the man demanded. "Who are you!?" Just then another duelist jumped to the scene. This duelist wore a black and green outfit with yellow stripes embedded across his body and a grey belt on the waistline. His hair looked like it was spiked and the color was yellow bangs, red in the back, and pink strips.

"Another fool stands in my way? I'll ask again! Who are you two!?"

"My name Playmaker." The duelist that arrived answered. Yuki thought hard for a moment before deciding. "And I'm Soul Master."

"The thing that you are looking for is here! Stop your attack on LINK VRAINS!" Playmaker said lifting his duel disk that contained an eye. "If you don't, then I will delete this program from existence!" Playmaker threatened making the eye on his disk widen. "Hey! You're just gonna hold a savior like me hostage!" Playmaker ignored him and continued. "This program has been turned into a duel program. If you want it, you'll have to beat me in a duel."

'A program? Can it be from the rumors I heard in the city? Playmaker is in possession of that program SOL Technologies is looking for?' 'Soul Master' thought for a moment. "Hmph! Very well! I'll show you not to mess with the Knights of Hanoi." As they were about to leave, Yuki stepped in.

"Hold it." All attention was focused on Yuki. "I came to this very place to stop you from causing anymore damage. Sorry, Playmaker. But let me take him on."

"No. You don't know what they are capable of and besides this is something that I must take care of myself." Playmaker countered. "Enough!" The two duelists turned to the Knight of Hanoi. "Since you two are so insistent in dueling me, I'll take you both on. I hope there isn't any problems with this." Both 'Yuki' and Playmaker looked at each other before agreeing.

"Alright then, we accept."

* * *

In a deserted city of LINK VRAINS, the three duelists stood to begin the duel. However all of a sudden, a purple light came out of Playmaker's duel disk and a stream of data started flowing across the area. "What is this?" Yuki wondered until his display screen flashed and out came a white and orange surfboard. "Get on the D-Board! Hurry!" Ruby shouted. Yuki nodded and jumped on the board and rides on the data stream.

"Ruby. What am I riding on?" Yuki asked until he spotted Playmaker riding his own D-Board. "Allow me to explain. What you and Playmaker-sama are riding on is a Data Wind created from the winds of a Data Storm. While riding a D-Board, there is a special kind of duel called Speed Duels where there are only 3 monsters zones and 3 spell or trap zones." The 'eye' on Playmaker's duel disk explained. "Only 3? Sounds interesting enough." Yuki said. "And the players' starting hands are 4 instead of the normal 5 and there is no Main Phase 2." The 'eye' finished. Playmaker was in deep thought until the KoH(Knight of Hanoi) entered the Data Wind with this own D-Board.

"Speed duels, huh? Interesting..."

"It seems like the Knights know how to Speed Duel. If you want, I can give you some support." The 'eye' offered. "Not necessary." Playmaker refused. "Alright, Ruby. Let's do this." Yuki said. "Yes, master."

"Since you two are going to be dueling me at the same time, my LP will be doubled, you two can't use each other's monsters and both of you must share one field with each other. But with only 3 monster and spell or trap zones available, I don't think you two will manage!" The KoH pointed out. "We will manage!"

As all three duelists surfed past each other..."Speed Duel!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Playmaker: 4000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Soul Master: 4000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **VS**

 **KoH(Knight of Hanoi): 8000**

 **Hand: 4**

In a nearby rooftop, the Charisma Duelist, Go Onizuka arrived to witness the Speed Duel. "Those two! Their stealing my spotlight." In another rooftop, Blue Angel just arrived to watch the duel.

"I'll take the first turn! My turn!" The KoH materialized 4 cards in front of him to see. "The perfect hand. With this, I can go all out at full power." The Knight then swiped his hand across his cards, de-materializing them before he made his move. "I special summon Hack Worm from my hand!"

Hack Worm: Lv. 1 DARK Machine ATK: 400/ DEF: 0 (ATK Mode)

"When my opponent controls no monsters, I can special summon this card from my hand."

"Special summoning a monster with 400 ATK. He's going to bring out a high level monster?" Playmaker stated. "That's right! I special summon another Hack Worm from my hand!"

Hack Worm #2: Lv. 1 DARK Machine ATK: 400/ DEF: 0 (ATK Mode)

"He special summoned two monsters. That means he's going to summon it." Ruby stated making Yuki confused. The Knight then materialized a single card in his hand. "Playmaker! Soul Master! With this your act as heroes ends! I tribute my two Hack Worms! Appear, Cracking Dragon!" As the two Hack Worms disappeared, the same mechanical dragon let out a screech before flying aside it's owner.

Cracking Dragon: Lv. 8 DARK Machine ATK: 3000/ DEF: 0 (ATK Mode)

"With this, I end my turn." The Knight concluded.

"Ah...it's already here." The 'eye' exclaimed. "A 3000 ATK monster on the first turn." Yuki stated before looking at his current hand. "Ah. Master!" Ruby quickly shouted. "What is it?"

"Watch for the building in front of you!" Ruby warned making Yuki gasp as he turned his D-Board and barely avoided it. "Be careful. If you take damage in LINK VRAINS, there will be a flashback that you'll take mental damage. So be careful!"

"Alright then. So...who's gonna take point from here, Playmaker?" Yuki asked. "Hmph. Since you were the one that arrived before me, I'll let you go first."

"Alright." Yuki placed his two fingers on the top of his deck.

 **Turn 2**

 **Playmaker: 4000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Soul Master: 4000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **VS**

 **KoH(Knight of Hanoi): 8000**

 **Hand: 1**

"My turn, draw!" He flips over the card. "Yes! With this."

"When I control no monsters, I can special summon this card from my hand. Appear, Sengoku - Twin Soul!" A virtual fire ignited and out came a dragon with Sengoku Period armor and with two heads.

 **Sengoku - Twin Soul: Lv. 4 FIRE Dragon-Warrior ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000 (ATK Mode)**

"What is that monster? There are no records of it in my database!" The 'eye' said. "Dragon-Warrior Type. A monster type that I've never heard of before." Playmaker stated, eyeing the dragon and warrior hybrid monster.

"How unexpected. A monster type that is unknown to us. But it's powerless before Cracking Dragon! I activate it's effect!" The Knight started. "When you summon a monster, it's ATK is decreased by 200 for each of that monster's level until the end of this turn and that decrease is inflicted to you as damage! Crack Fall!" The mechanical dragon let out harsh winds, almost knocking Yuki off balance. "Argh!"

Twin Soul ATK: 1000-200

 **Soul Master: 4000-3200**

"Tch! To think it has an effect like that. But still! I tribute my Twin Soul! Appear, Level 6! Sengoku - Warden!" Another dragon with a Sengoku Period Warden outfit appeared in Twin Soul's place.

 **Sengoku - Warden: Lv. 6 FIRE Dragon-Warrior ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1800 (ATK Mode)**

"No matter what monster you summon, Cracking Dragon will lower it's ATK once again and you will take damage! 1200 points that is!" The KoH said as Cracking Dragon let out more harsh winds however, Warden blew them off. "What!? But how!?"

"My Warden is unaffected by card effects on the turn it is summoned. And when he's tribute summoned, I target one monster you control and you take damage equal to it's ATK points! Do it!" Warden took out a baton as it extended before hitting Cracking Dragon and it's remains hit the Knight. "GAH!"

 **KoH(Knight of Hanoi): 8000-5000**

"Not bad!" Playmaker smirked. "However, on the turn I use this effect I must skip my battle phase. So before I end my turn, I set one card facedown." Yuki concluded.

"Now it's your move, Playmaker. Show use what you can do and take down that dragon." Yuki said to Playmaker and nodded back.

 **Turn 3**

 **Playmaker: 4000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **Soul Master: 3200**

 **Hand: 2**

 **VS**

 **KoH(Knight of Hanoi): 5000**

 **Hand: 1**

"My turn, draw!" Playmaker drew his card.

"I set two cards facedown." He started materializing two facedown cards from his hand. "Next, I summon Cyberse Wizard." A blue portal opened and out came a human figure with and outfit that consisted of circuits.

Cyberse Wizard: Lv. 4 LIGHT Cyberse ATK: 1800/ DEF: 800 (ATK Mode)

"Cyberse? I've never heard of this monster type before." Yuki said to himself. "It's useless! Cracking Dragon's effect activates! Crack Fall!" Like with Twin Soul, Cyberse Wizard was affected while Playmaker was trying to maintain balance.

Cyberse Wizard ATK: 1800-1000

 **Playmaker: 4000-3200**

"Tch! However, I activate it's monster effect! Once per turn, I can switch you monster to DEF mode! Cyberse Algorithm!" The wizard formed a wand and casted a spell on the mechanical dragon, forcing it into a defensive stance.

Cracking Dragon (ATK Mode - DEF Mode)

"Oh?"

"On the turn Cyberse Wizard uses it's effect, all Cyberse-type monsters can deal piercing damage! Battle! Illusion Spike!" Playmaker commanded as the wizard let out blue lightning at the dragon that let out smoke.

"Did he get him?" Yuki wondered. "Unfortunately not." Ruby answered as the smoke cleared revealing an unharmed Cracking Dragon. "Hehehehe! Too bad for you but Cracking Dragon can't be destroyed by monsters with levels equal or below it."

 **KoH(Knight of Hanoi): 5000-4000**

"Heh? So that's how it is." Playmaker said. "You don't seem too shocked by this." The 'eye' said. "I knew something was off by the way he reacted."

"I'll end my turn here. And so does Cracking Dragon's effect!"

Cyberse Wizard ATK: 1000-1800

 **Turn 4**

 **Playmaker: 3200**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Soul Master: 3200**

 **Hand: 2**

 **VS**

 **KoH(Knight of Hanoi): 4000**

 **Hand: 1**

"A monster that can't be destroyed by monsters who's levels are 8 or below? What a troublesome monster." Yuki stated the situation. "My turn! At this moment, I activate my skill!"

"Skill?" Playmaker wondered. "Oh. I forgot I left that part out." 'Eye' remembered. "Then how about you make it quick before we become that dragon's dinner?" Yuki scolded 'Eye". "Alright. Listen...in Speed Duels, there is a special rule where you have a Skill that can only be used once. For example, there is letting you draw a card, increasing your LP, increasing your monster's ATK, etc. There are various ways in how a single Skill can turn the duel around the duelist's favor."

"I activate the Skill: Triple Draw!" The KoH said as he drew 3 cards leading his hand up to 4. "No way!"

"Is there even a skill like that!?" Yuki exclaimed. "It must be a program created by the Hanoi. Be careful from here, master." Ruby explained.

"Excellent. With this, my strategy has become perfect." The Knight said satisfied with his hand. "I activate the spell DDoS Attack! With this effect, I send two more copies of it from my deck to the grave." The Knight explained as two copies materialized and were sent to the grave. "And for every card I send to the grave, one of you will take damage equal to my Machine-type monster's level times 100. And I think I'll start with you." He pointed at Playmaker as a red beam fired straight at Playmaker, knocking him off balance and was starting to fall.

 **Playmaker: 3200-1600**

"Playmaker!"

As Playmaker was falling, Blue Angel pulled out a blue energized whip and whipped the D-Board back to Playmaker. The board barely made it in time as Playmaker got on and back on course. Blue Angel landed near a rooftop and de-materialized her whip.

"Heh! It seems you survived this one. In that case, how about this? I set one card facedown." The KoH continued. "Now I switch Cracking Dragon back to ATK mode." The dragon roared as it took it's offensive stance.

Cracking Dragon (DEF Mode - ATK Mode)

"Next, I equip Air Cracking Storm to Cracking Dragon! When the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle, it can attack again!" Blue lasers materialized around Cracking Dragon. "He's attacking! If you both lose your monsters, that there will be no other way to win!" Ruby warned. "I got it!" Both Playmaker and Yuki replied.

"Since I control Cracking Dragon, I am considered the strongest duelist here! Battle! Attack the Warden! Traffic Blast!" The dragon charges blue fire in it's mouth before firing at Yuki's monster and destroying it. "Gagh!"

 **Soul Master: 3200-2300**

"My Warden has another effect! When this card is destroyed by battle, I can special summon a Sengoku monster from my graveyard in DEF mode! Revive, Twin Soul!" A grave portal opened and out came Twin Soul in a defensive stance.

 **Sengoku - Twin Soul: Lv. 4 FIRE Dragon-Warrior ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000 (DEF Mode)**

"And on the turn that monster was special summoned by Warden, it can't be destroyed by battle!"

"You fool! Since you special summoned a monster, Cracking Dragon will lower your monster's ATK and your LP! Crack Fall!" The knight ordered as the mechanical dragon let out harsh winds once again and almost knocking Yuki off balance.

Twin Soul ATK: 1000-200

 **Soul Master: 2300-1500**

"Since you stated that your monster can't be destroyed, then that leaves me with one other target! Cracking Dragon attack Cyberse Wizard!" The dragon charges blue fire in it's mouth until Playmaker reacts quickly. "Trap, activate! Three-Strike Barrier!" A circular screen with 3 effects appeared before him. "I choose the effect that my monster can't be destroyed by battle this turn!" A blue barrier formed surrounding the cyberse monster as the attack hit. "But you still take the damage!" The Knight reminded him until Playmaker was told by Ignis to move to the right.

 **Playmaker: 1600-400**

"It seems this duel is over for you." The KoH concluded. "No. I still have LP left over. This duel is not over just yet!" The Knight chuckled at Playmaker's answer until he spoke. "You still don't get it? The meaning of my words." Strong winds started blowing behind making Playmaker turn around to see a Data Storm swirling out of control. "Oh no! Playmaker!" Yuki shouted until he saw a red Data Storm spinning toward him as it sucked him inside. "AAAHHH!" Yuki screamed while hanging onto his D-Board. "The Data Storm will swallow you two. You're finished."

Both duelists were struggling not to lose their grips on their D-Boards. "Ruby. What is this?" Yuki asked. "A Data Storm according to my calculations but the reason for why this one is red in unknown and unusual." Ruby answered. "However...I will tell you that there are mysterious monsters that live in these storms."

"Mysterious monsters?" Yuki asked in confusion. "You might actually have a chance! The more intense the storm, the more powerful the monster! Your skill, **Soul Storm Access** , only activates when your LP are 2000 or less. You can gain access to one random card in this red data storm! Seize the wind, Master!" Yuki nodded as he stretched out his hand and the red particles flow toward his open form and forming a card. "I can't lose this duel no matter what! When lives are on the line, I will be sure to save them no matter what!" Yuki kept struggling until the card was formed. "Burn, my soul!"

"Now, Master!" Ruby shouted. " **Soul Storm Access**!" Yuki shouted as he grabbed the card and a glimpse of a monster opened a way out of the Data Storm followed by Playmaker. "What!? The Data Storm should have swallowed you two up!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Playmaker: 400**

 **Hand: 2**

 **Soul Master: 1500**

 **Hand: 2**

 **VS**

 **KoH(Knight of Hanoi): 4000**

 **Hand: 1**

"Yeah? Well not quite yet! My turn, draw!" Yuki looked at his drawn card. "It's here. First, I set another card facedown!" Yuki inserted the card as it digitized into a facedown before disappearing.

"I now summon **Sengoku - Messenger Dragon**!" A red dragon with mechanical body armor took a stance as it flew besides it's owner.

 **Sengoku - Messenger Dragon: Lv. 3 FIRE Dragon-Warrior ATK: 1400/ DEF: 0 (ATK Mode)**

"No matter what monster you summon, Cracking Dragon will always lower your monster's ATK and chip off your LP! Crack Fall!" The mechanical dragon howled as Messenger Dragon was weakened and Yuki was hit by the waves. "Nrgh!"

 **Soul Master: 1500-900**

Messenger Dragon ATK: 1400-800

"Master!" Ruby cried as Yuki shook it off before continuing. "I'm not done yet! For now it is time to bring out my trump card to victory!"

"Your trump card to victory? Don't make me laugh! Your monsters are not strong enough to take out my mighty Cracking Dragon!" The KoH said. Hearing that comment made Yuki smirk. "Sore wa dou kana(Is that so)?" Yuki gripped his right hand into a first before laying out his two fingers. "Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!" Sparks of blue electricity fired toward the sky as a gate with 8 arrows appeared. Yuki along with his 3 monsters rode past the gate and entered a yellow landscape. Yuki floated over the arrow gate. "Arrowheads, confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least 2 or more Sengoku monsters! Twin Soul can be used as two materials for an Extra Deck summon! I set Twin Soul and Messenger Dragon in the Link Markers!" A ghost figure of Twin Soul split from the original as the dragons entered the top, bottom, and bottom-left markers, glowing red.

"Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! **Sengoku - Gurendragon**!" A glowing soul with fire flared as it formed into a red dragon standing on all fours with jet boosters in it's wings along with extra arm in each wing, holding swords. The dragon roared as it and Yuki came out of the Link Gate.

 **Sengoku - Gurendragon: LINK-3 FIRE Dragon-Warrior/Link ATK: 2400 (Link Markers: Up, Down, Down-Left)**

"No way! You managed to summon a Link Monster!?" The KoH exclaimed. "How lucky of you, Master. To think that you'd pull a Link Monster out of that Data Storm." Ruby commented. "Wow. That guys is pretty good! Wouldn't you say, Playmaker-sama?" The 'eye' asked. "It seems so."

"Link Monsters have no Levels nor any DEF stats! So therefore, your Cracking Dragon has no effect on it!" The Knight gritted his teeth as Yuki continued. "And now the effect of my Messenger Dragon from my grave activates! When this card is used as a Link material for a Link Summon, the summoned Link monster gains half of Messenger Dragon's ATK!" Gurendragon roared a fiery aura.

Sengoku - Gurendragon ATK: 2400-3100

"Go, Gurendragon! Scorching Jet Flame!" Gurendragon ignited it's boosters and headed toward Cracking Dragon while raising it's sword and slashing the mechanical dragon, destroying it.

"GAAAHHH!"

 **KoH(Knight of Hanoi): 4000-3900**

"And now goes Gurendragon's effect! When a monster in it's Linked Area is destroyed by battle, you take damage equal to half that monster's ATK!" The dragon flew around and scratched the KoH in the back. "Gagh!"

 **KoH(Knight of Hanoi): 3900-2400**

"You think you've won this!? Wrong! I discard **Hacking Virus** from my hand to activate it's effect! When a Lv 5 or higher Machine-Type monster is destroyed by battle or card effect, that monster is resurrected back to the field! Revive, Cracking Dragon!" A virus like creature with black armor and green lines was sent to the grave and replaced with a revived Cracking Dragon.

Cracking Dragon: Lv. 8 DARK Machine ATK: 3000/ DEF: 0 (ATK Mode)

"And the monster summoned by this effect can't switch battle positions and it's ATK increases by 300 times it's level!" Yuki gritted as he saw that Playmaker's Cyberse Wizard now can't use it's effect on Cracking Dragon and it screeched while gaining more power.

Cracking Dragon ATK: 3000-5400

"Playmaker!" Yuki shouted getting his attention as he faced Yuki. "At this point, everything is up to you! Use my cards as well." Playmaker looked at Yuki for a moment as he rode next to him. "You...are willing to put your trust in me even though we just met a moment ago?"

"Yeah! Even if we don't know each other's strengths, I know we can beat that guy." Yuki answered. "But I am curious. What is your reason for wanting to beat that guy?"

Playmaker thought for a moment until he spoke. "There are 3 reasons why I have a goal to defeat the Knights of Hanoi. First, Tto regain the memories that were stolen from me! Second, to rescue a friend of mine's brother from the darkness! Third, to meet the one that gave me courage!" He finished as Yuki stared at him until he smiled. "Good reasons. Now...finish this. For us."

 **Turn 6**

 **Playmaker: 400**

 **Hand: 1**

 **Soul Master: 900**

 **Hand: 2**

 **VS**

 **KoH(Knight of Hanoi): 2400**

 **Hand: 0**

"Yeah!" Playmaker nodded as he drew. "Before you try anything, I play the trap Pulse Mine! All your monsters switch to DEF mode!" 4 black spheres glowed and cracked electricity, forcing Cyberse Wizard to defense.

Cyberse Wizard (ATK Mode - DEF Mode)

"Don't fret just yet. I summon Stack Reviver from my hand!"

Stack Reviver: Lv. 2 DARK Cyberse ATK: 100/ DEF: 600 (ATK Mode)

"No matter what you summon, Pulse Mine will still force it into DEF mode!" The spheres dispersed as Stack Reviver glowed a blue aura.

Stack Reviver (ATK Mode - DEF Mode)

"You fool. It seems you don't understand Cracking Dragon's power. You only have 400 LP. Thus the damage you take is 400!" Yuki smirked at this while Playmaker kept a calm face. "Crack Fall!" The mechanical dragon glowed it's orbs toward Playmaker. "This is the end."

 **Playmaker: 400-300**

Stack Reviver ATK: 100-0

"He survived!? Impossible!"

Yuki sighed as he started. "It seems YOU are not the one that fully understands Cracking Dragon's effect." Playmaker smirked as he continued. "Its effect only lowers my LP equal to the decrease in ATK. Stack Reviver's original ATK is 100, so therefore I only took 100 points." The KoH sneered. "So you are just going to strengthen your defenses even longer?"

"I'm not that amateur of a duelist!" Playmaker replied. "I play my trap Cyberse Beacon! Since I took damage this turn, I can add 1 Level 4 or below Cyberse monster from my deck to my hand!" A card slipped from his deck as he added it and then showed it. "I add Backup Secretary to my hand! Then, I activate the spell Effect Cowl! When I control a Cyberse on my field, I don't take any effect damage this turn!" He explained as he went for his next move. "Then, I proceed to special summon Backup Secretary!" Playmaker slapped the card on his disk. "When I control a Cyberse on my field, I can special summon it from my hand!" A blue portal digitized as Backup Secretary flew next to her owner.

Backup Secretary: Lv. 3 LIGHT Cyberse ATK: 1200/ DEF: 800 (DEF Mode)

"This set up. It can't be!" The KoH exclaimed. "Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker chanted as he did the same that Yuki did. He and his three monsters followed him through the Link Gate, entering a yellow landscape. Playmaker floated over the arrow gate. "Arrowheads, confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least 2 or more effect monsters! I set Stack Reviver, Cyberse Wizard, and Backup Secretary in the Link Markers!" Playamaker's three Cyberse monsters flew toward the top, bottom-left, and bottom-right markers, glowing red.

"Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Decode Talker!" Digital data started pulling themselves together as they materialized into a warrior with blue armor and purple outlines along with a sword. The warrior let out a battle cry as both it and Playmaker exited the Link Gate. "This is my trump card to victory!"

Decode Talker: LINK-3 DARK Cyberse/Link ATK: 2300 (Link Markers: Up, Down-Left, Down-Right)

"With Soul's Link Monster, I have utilized it's Linked Areas to my advantage." A display screen showed Gurendragon in the Extra Monster Zone with Decode Talker on it's down Link Area along with Cracking Dragon far from the top Linked Area.

"Your trump card was a Link Monster!? Humph! Even so, it doesn't have enough ATK power to slaughter my Dragon!" The KoH pointed out. "Maybe, but Soul put his trust in me. And in return, I must put my trust in him! I activate Stack Reviver's effect from my graveyard! With this, I special summon Cyberse Wizard from my graveyard in DEF mode!" The grave portal opened as Cyberse Wizard emerged in a defensive stance while in Gurendragon's down-left Linked Area.

Cyberse Wizard: Lv. 4 LIGHT Cyberse ATK: 1800/ DEF: 800 (DEF Mode)

Cyberes Wizard ATK: 1800-1000

"Decode Talker's ATK is increased by 500 for every monster in it's Link Zones! Power Integration!" Decode Talker raised it's sword high as it glowed and put it over his shoulder.

Decode Talker ATK: 2300-2800

"It's useless! Your Link monster is still far too weak and you can't use your partner's monster to attack me! This duel is as good as over with!" Both duelists smirked as they nodded at each other. "I activate the trap **Link Unification**! Since I control a Link Monster, I can transfer it's ATK along with one other linked monster to another Linked monster! I transfer Cyberse Wizard and Gurendragon's ATK points to Decode Talker!" The display screen showed a line linking between the three monsters starting from Cyberse Wizard to Gurendragon and finally to Decode Talker. The warrior let out a battle cry once again, an aura glowing red.

Decode Talker ATK: 2800-6900

"6900 ATK points!?"

"Not yet! I activate my last trap card! Go, **Link Destructor**!" Yuki called as his last facedown flipped up. "When a Link Monster on our field destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to that monster's ATK points!" Both duelists said as they pointed at the KoH, making him flinch. "N-No way! Impossible!"

"Go, Decode Talker! Decode End!" Both duelists ordered as Decode Talker jumped high and dashed toward the mechanical dragon, swinging the sword down on it's head and destroying it. "Grgh! Gah!"

 **KoH(Knight of Hanoi): 2400-900**

"Link Destructor's effect! You take damage equal to Cracking Dragon's 3000 ATK points!" The explosion expanded even further and blasted the KoH off his D-Board. "AAAHHHH!"

 **Playmaker: 300/** **Soul Master: 900(Winners)**

 **VS**

 **KoH(Knight of Hanoi): 0**

As the duel concluded, both duelists jumped off their D-Boards and landed on the rooftop where the KoH lay defeated. "Now tell me! What are the true goals of the Knights of Hanoi!"

"I'll never tell you. I'll take you both down with me." The KoH's red eye on the mask glowed repeatedly. "This is bad! He's gonna blow us up!" The 'eye' panicked along with the two duelists until 'eye' came out of the duel disk and turned into a monster-like creature. It grabbed the KoH and ate him while screaming in terror. The KoH turned into data which was absorbed by 'eye' before returning to Playmaker's duel disk.

Yuki looked dumbfounded on what he just witnessed until Playmaker broke the silence. "What did you do?"

"I protected you two." It answered. "He's right." Ruby said as she appeared in her small humanoid form above Yuki's duel disk. "If he hadn't, you two would have taken damage and your real bodies would have been in serious trouble. Besides, I suggest you two log out. Because we have guests." Both duelists turned to the source.

"Found you, Playmaker and your little sidekick!" Go Onizuka said. "Now, duel me here and now!" Yuki faced Go until another voice was heard. "You two put up quite a show. Now, stop what you two are doing!" Blue Angel pointed at them.

"Sorry but I'm not interested in you two." Playmaker turned to Yuki who's back was behind him. "Will you be okay form here on?"

"What are you saying? Go on, Playmaker. Next time we see each other, lets have it on quieter terms." Yuki replied as they both nodded. They both jumped and dematerialized before getting back on their D-Boards and going their separate ways.

"Tch! They both got away." Go growled. Blue Angel was quiet for a moment with a serious look on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile...

At SOL Technologies Headquarters, Akira Zaizen stood up from his chair as he looked at the screen. "To think Playmaker and Ignis would work together. And more importantly, who is this Soul Master character?"

Elsewhere...

A man with red dual-colored hair, a mask with his eyes blank, and wearing a white and red outfit continued looking at the screen. "Playmaker. I never expected him to be the dark horse." Just then, Specter arrived in the dark room via materializing. "Revolver-sama. What shall we do next?"

"Playmaker is one person we have to deal with but this Soul Master character is a mystery to us. This man had appeared first before our knight and with no data on this person, we are in a bind. And it also won't take long before SOL Technologies unveils Playmaker's true identity. One, he hates us - The Knights of Hanoi. Two, not many duelists possess Cyberse cards. Three, He'll come to me because he wants to battle me along with this Soul Master." Revolver stated.

"That's correct." Specter said as Revolver smirked. "Then let us start preparing for that fight."

* * *

 **OC Cards**

 **Sengoku - Twin Soul: Lv. 4 FIRE Dragon-Warrior ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000**

 **If your opponent controls any monsters while you control none, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is used for a Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, or Link Summon, this card counts as two materials.**

 **Sengoku - Warden: Lv. 6 FIRE Dragon-Warrior ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1800**

 **When this card is Tribute Summoned, it is unaffected by card effects this turn. On the turn this card was Tribute Summoned, you can target one monster your opponent controls and they take damage equal to half the targeted monster's ATK but you cannot conduct your Battle Phase this turn. When this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Sengoku" monster from your graveyard in DEF mode.**

 **Sengoku - Messenger Dragon: Lv. 3 FIRE Dragon-Warrior ATK: 1400/ DEF: 0**

 **If this card is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon this card from your hand and if you do, double it's original ATK. If this card was sent to the graveyard as a Link Material, target the summoned Link Monster and have it gain half of this card's ATK points.**

 **Sengoku - Gurendragon: LINK-3 FIRE Dragon-Warrior/Link ATK: 2400 (Link Markers: Up, Down, Down-Left)**

 **2+ "Sengoku" monsters**

 **When monster in a Linked Zone where this card points to is destroyed by battle, inflict half the destroyed monster's ATK to your opponent. If this card were to be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can tribute a monster this card points to; negate it's destruction.**

 **Hacking Virus: Lv. 2 DARK Machine ATK: 0/ DEF: 0**

 **If a Level 5 or higher Machine-Type monster you control is destroyed by battle or card effect, Special Summon the destroyed monster and it gains 300 ATK times it's own level. The monster Special Summoned by this card, gains this effect:  
**

● **This card's battle position can't be switched.**

 **Link Unification: Normal Trap**

 **If you control a Link Monster in your Extra Monster Zone, you can transfer it's ATK along with another monster's in one of the areas that card points to one other monster in another area that card points to. These changes last until the end of this turn.**

 **Link Destructor: Normal Trap**

 **When a Link Monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK points.**

* * *

 **Hey guys! I know I said that I wouldn't do this card database anymore but I guess I wanted to make an exception for this story. And I also don't normally do Openings but after seeing the other people do, I decided to suck it up and try it for once. So from here on, I'm gonna insert the Opening Scene and Card Database in this story. Now I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because with the Speed Duels going on with 3 Monsters and Spell or Trap Zones, I could barely manage to have Yuki and Yusaku win that duel in the conditions the KoH told them about. But in the end, it went pretty well. See ya guys soon and don't expect any quick updates because I need to see more Vrains episodes before I continue. Vrains will be the absolute best series that I have ever watched so far. Anyway, see you guys!**

 **INTO THE VRAINS!**


End file.
